


[Meta] Complaining Pre-4.07 ("Ua Nalohia")

by wanderlustlover



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Season Four Meta [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lenkov Forgetting/Tease on Fong</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Meta] Complaining Pre-4.07 ("Ua Nalohia")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> Though I will start this with ‘if we don’t hear anything about his status in the space of the next two episodes’ — which feasibly could happen, we discussed that, it’s possible, I’m not sure I want to let myself hope much about a show that was breaking my heart less than a day ago — this time gap will be just as bad as the two from last season. 

We’ll get to have Catherine promises/lies/omits to tell Steve about Doris/Mangosta (happens in 3.08; not referenced ever again until 3.18) and Michael messing with Kono’s gun (happens in 3.10; not referenced ever again until 3.23) *and* Fong is fatally stabbed by Michael (happens in 3.24; not reference ever again until 4.07). 

Yeah…..I’m not okay with that either. 

I really, really, really want there to be a Fong shoutout much, much sooner.

Something, anything, telling us that he’s alive. He’s in the hospital, or even at home, recuperating because maybe the damage was just that bad. It just took him that far out of commission. Anything but that this show can just stab people for cliffhanger tension and then show us they were never important enough to follow up on at all for one third of a season.


End file.
